Make Believe
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It may not be real or something that would ever be more than the occasional frustrated fumble on a desk or wherever but right then she felt more alive than she could remember feeling in a long time so if that wasn't real she'd take make believe over reality any day.


**Make believe **

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** It may not be real or something that would ever be more than the occasional frustrated fumble on a desk or wherever but right then she felt more alive than she could remember feeling in a long time so if that wasn't real she'd take make believe over reality any day.

**Author's Note:- **Short fluffy and quite smutty you've been warned turn back now if you are looking for smut free otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Working in light this bad will ruin your eyes."

"Well I was hoping if I didn't put any of the outer office lights on and only the desk lamp in here you might all think I'd gone home."

"Not coming down to the party? It's in your honour it's not often Malcolm puts his hand in his pocket and he's just arrived with a case of wine, cheap shit granted but it's still alcoholic."

"He's just pleased that for once I managed to do something that made the front pages and didn't require him putting out any fires because of it."

"Probably but then do you care? Take advantage of it while it lasts he'll be fucking us over again tomorrow. Come on Nicola there's not a fucking thing on that desk that can't wait till tomorrow."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to any of you that I'm not proud of having fucked up Peter Mannion's life? I mean where do we get off thinking it's ok to humiliate him like that?" Nicola sighed getting up from behind the desk walking to the other side of it and staring at Ollie as he tilted his head clearly completely puzzled by her words. "This is the most laughable part of it all you've been doing this so long you don't see it any more well I'm sorry but revelling in someone else's fucking misery is still new to me and I'm not sure I ever want to get to the stage where I think it's an excuse for a party."

"Nicola don't be so fucking naïve." Ollie snapped back the discomfort with the whole situation that he could see in her eyes making him irrationally angry. Why couldn't she see that Mannion's people had spent the last six month partying every time she fucked up and now that she was getting on her moral high horse because it had all come back to bite the smarmy bastard in the ass. "Do you think if the tables had been turned and Mannion had been sitting across the table from you knowing something about you and James or one of your children he would have thought twice about making sure the whole fucking world knew about it? He was caught not just with his pants down but with them in another fucking room it would have been insanity not to take advantage of it and you need to grow a thicker skin because he'll be replaced damn quickly and whoever replaces me will be out to get you just as much as he was."

"This wasn't what I came into politics to do Ollie. All I ever wanted was to be a local MP who made some difference now look at me I spend more time here than in my constituency or with my family. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a knot of tension right between my shoulder blades and…" She continued starting to pace the floor in front of the desk her the nylon of her stockings making a soft padding noise as she moved before he stood behind her stopping the motion by resting his hands gently on her shoulders and kneading the muscles that he could feel were, as she said, in a tight knot.

"You accepted all this fucking madness the day you picked up the phone and said yes to a cabinet post Nicola, even you had to know what you were getting into so yeah it's shit to have to sometimes be the bad guy but it's better than letting the bastards constantly shaft you which is what they have been doing, and taking great pleasure in doing, since you walked through the door." He replied trying not to let the quite groan she gave as her shoulders finally loosened affect him too much. She drove him just as mad as she did the others most of the time but there was something incredibly sexy about her when she was not in a frantic panic and was trying to fight to keep them all at least close to the right moral road if not exactly on it. Now with her head resting back unconsciously on his chest and the scent of her shampoo mixed with the perfume he had become addicted to over the previous few month he was finding it impossible to control his body's reactions.

"God you're good at that can I have this written into your contract? Ollie will provide the minister with shoulder massages on demand?" Nicola sighed feeling some of the tension seep out of her as he continued and she leaned further back against his body freezing for a second as she felt exactly the affect the massage was having on him press against the small of her back.

"Shit….fuck….I'm sorry Nicola I…" Ollie stammered making to move away as she turned under his hands staring up at him her fingers coiling around his tie as he tried to put some distance between them. "I should get back to the party, shit this is embarrassing I'm sorry I really should go and….."

"It doesn't feel to me like you want to go anywhere." Nicola smiled the tension of the previous few days flicking a switch in her mind that would normally have set off all sorts of alarm bells stopping her doing what she knew she was about it. It had been too long since she'd felt like she could illicit such a strong reaction from any man and so long since she'd felt the pleasure and release of having someone focus on her and lust after her regardless of whether it was right, or they should be doing it. "If that's the case you really don't need to apologise."

"I thought you'd be going fucking ballistic by now Nicola I mean you're…..and I'm….and I thought…."

"Don't think either tell me I'm wrong or show me that I'm not but either way do something because right now I don't want you to go anywhere." Nicola whispered feeling her heart sink as he pulled away walking toward the office door then surge again as he closed it, turning the lock before tilting the blinds.

Closing the distance between them again Ollie pulled her into his arms kissing her with a hunger and determination that left her breathless as she fumbled with the belt of his trousers finally pushing them and his boxers around his ankles releasing his length into her hand.

"Jesus Nicola stop or this is going to be over way too soon for either of us." Ollie muttered easing her skirt over her hips her panties landing on the floor moments later as he made short work of the buttons on her blouse giving him almost unrestricted access to her breasts as he lifted her toward him. The quiet chorus of groans that echoed around the room as she rested her hands behind her on the desk arching further into his touch made it impossible for him to wait a second longer. Fumbling in the pocket of his jacket for his wallet he found the small foil packet discretely hidden inside smiling as she opened her eyes narrowing the suspiciously. "I was a boy scout I believe in being prepared."

"Clearly." Nicola smiled biting gently on her bottom lips as he ran his fingers up her thighs parting them a little further before standing between them swallowing the whispered cry she gave as he thrust into her in another desperate kiss.

"Fuck you feel good." He gasped any desire he might have had to be gentle or make the moment last as long as possible shattered by the way her walls caressed his length and how the muttered string of expletives escaped from her lips like in that second where they were and how careful they should be was irrelevant.

"Don't stop Ollie harder, deeper, fuck me, god fuck me harder." Nicola muttered her body coming alive under his touch in a way it hadn't in longer than she could remember as he followed her instructions words becoming irrelevant and their entire focus being on their mutual need as she gripped his hips pulling him deeper inside her with each thrust until finally she felt every nerve in her body explode with pleasure the silent scream she gave finally tipping him over the edge as he pulsed inside her his head falling against her shoulder as he gasped for breath.

"Don't let what we have to do sometimes make you think we all completely agree with it Nicola." Ollie smiled a few minutes later as they rearranged their clothes and he brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. "It's a game, unfortunately it's a game with no fucking rules so there will always be casualties it's eat or be eaten but it's all just make believe keep sight of what's real and it'll be ok."

"And this?" Nicola asked as she pulled away from his tidying the items on her desk they had thrown into disarray. "Was this all make believe?"

"It felt pretty real to me but why don't you come to the party then maybe later we can find out." Ollie smiled as she nodded turning out the desk lamp and following him out of the room. It may not be real or something that would ever be more than the occasional frustrated fumble on a desk or wherever but right then she felt more alive than she could remember feeling in a long time so if that wasn't real she'd take make believe over reality any day.


End file.
